Hired Help
by Magical Girl Pretty Sammy-Chan
Summary: Seto Kaiba,young, rich, handsome, and needing a personal secretary. Enter Tsubaki Uchimura, a hardworking girl who’s been sent to take dictation for the billionaire. But possibly, could this “Working” relationship turn into something more? On Hiatus
1. Hired Help

Hired Help

Seto Kaiba, teenage CEO of one of the largest companies in the world. Young, rich, handsome, and needing a personal secretary. Enter Tsubaki Uchimura, a young, but hard-working girl who's been sent to take dictation from our favorite Duelist. But possibly, could this "Working" relationship turn into something more…? R&R! (Note: JAPANESE NAMES ONLY!)

Okay people, let's get one thing straight before I start here:

English. Names. Are. A. No. No.

I will use the Japanese versions, so here is a key for those who have not seen the subbed version or read the manga:

English Japanese

Yugi Moto – Yugi Mutou

Joey Wheeler – Jounuchi Katsuya

Tristan Taylor – Honda Hiroto

Tea Gardner – Anzu Mazaki

Serenity Wheeler – Shizuka Katsuya

Seto and Mokuba's names are the same. Thank goodness 4kids didn't mess with those…

OKAY! There we go…away with bad dubbing, and ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 1 – Hired Help

"Uchimura-kun…"

"Ka-Kai-Kaiba-san…?"

"Uchimura-kun…I love you…"

How had he gotten himself into such a situation? Confessing his feelings for his secretary? It was ridiculous and so unlike him. And what was worse about the entire ordeal was that he actually harbored those feelings inside of him. Where had this all begun? It was a bit of blur…flashing before his eyes. But somehow…he was able to remember. It had started about two months ago…

* * *

"Yes…yes I'll need a personal secretary by the end of the week," Seto explained to the man over the phone. He nodded his voice monotone as the other voice spoke to him over the line. "One that can live me with me in my house…yes…I'll need them all the time." He nodded again, "You say they've got one recommended? Who?" The voice spoke two words and Seto sighed, "Another screaming fan-girl I suppose…" He paused as the person on the other line spoke, "Yeah…I bet she's "entirely professional". Can't wait to see her…Kami-sama…" He hung up the phone, gave an exasperated sigh and opened his lap top. As he signed onto his e-mail, he saw that the man he had been talking to had already sent the secretary's resume. He smiled lightly. Smart guy…he knew that Kaiba didn't like to wait.

He opened the file and scanned over it. "Uchimura Tsubaki…" He spoke calmly and softly, almost tasting the name. A small knock on the door made him immediately shut the lap top, "Come in Mokuba. I'm not working…not hard anyway."

"Hey Seto?" Mokuba asked, coming into the room, "Why does someone else have to live with us?"

"I need someone to write important things down for me," he explained, "Like my shadow who writes down my every word."

"I can do that!" Mokuba insisted, taking out a piece of paper from his pocket and spreading it out on the table. He snatched a pen from Seto's desk and looked at him intently, "Say anything! I'll write it down!"

"Thanks for trying," he told him and Mokuba began to feverishly write.

"Thanks…for…try—Hey!" Seto snatched the paper and smiled, throwing it in the trash.

"Mokuba…she'll only be staying with us for a while," Seto explained.

"It's a girl?!" Mokuba shuddered, "How old is she?" He peered at Seto, and Seto, not knowing the answer, flipped up the lap top and read the resume. "Umm…16…"

"Hey! Why is she working for you when she's still in school?!"

"She's a prodigy in the secretary business," Seto told him, reading the resume and scrolling down the pages, "Called "The Human Tape Recorder". Seems she specializes in dictated writing."

"I don't want a girl living with us!" Mokuba told him, "She'll probably try to get married to you!"

Seto gave a rare laugh at that one, and then ruffled his little brother's hair, "Believe me Mokuba, I'm not getting married any time soon."

Mokuba, still not convinced, jumped out of the chair he was sitting in and went behind Seto's desk to look at the resume. He gave a chuckle, "I guess I don't have to worry about anything."

"Why not?" Seto asked, trying to find what Mokuba was looking at on the page.

"Look at her!" Mokuba rudely pointed to Uchimura's picture and Seto followed his finger to study what the boy was pointing at. "She's so ugly! You'd never fall for a girl like that!" Seto looked at the picture, and realized something… He hadn't even noticed that the girl was very plain. Seto didn't think she was "ugly" but he could tell where Mokuba was coming from. The girl had uneven hair in two loose braids that was colored light brown, like light tree bark, and eyes that were a dull hazel. She wore glasses and was frowning in the shot. "See?"

"Umm…I guess…" Seto shrugged, "Anyway this is ridiculous, I wouldn't "fall" for her if she was a super model, now get back to playing or whatever." Mokuba frowned and walked sullenly out of the room, closing the door behind him. But before it completely closed, he peeked his head back into the room.

"Will I have to share my room with her?"

"No Mokuba…she'll have her own room, now please, I have to work."

"Kay…" Mokuba nodded and ran out, closing the door behind him. Seto, noticing his little brother was now gone, looked back at the picture of Uchimura and frowned.

"She's not…ugly…" Seto told himself and then shook his head and shut the lap top, "This is ridiculous…I'm going to Duel a bit…"

* * *

"A-a-a-re you sure this is the house?" a small, meek voice asked as she looked outside of the taxi cab she was in.

"Well Miss, this is the Kaiba Corp. Residence…" the taxi driver told her.

"I'm sorry!" the girl apologized, "I just…I'm just such a screw up… I don't want to mess up on my first day…"

"I know the feeling Miss," the taxi driver laughed as the girl got out, dragging her suitcase with her. "Goodbye, and good luck at your work!"

"You too sir!" the girl bowed, and when she lifted her head, her glasses shined in front of her hazel eyes. She was none other than Tsubaki Uchimura, Seto Kaiba's new personal secretary. She looked the part too, in her brown woman's suit and black high heels. She clumsily made her way up to the front door and rung the doorbell. A voice spoke over an intercom box on the side of the door.

"Name?"

"Uhh… Ts-Tsubaki! Uchimura Tsubaki! I'm Seto Kaiba's personal secretary!" She spoke loudly in the intercom and in a few seconds, the door flew open.

"Welcome," the voice said and Uchimura looked inside the elaborate and beautiful mansion. She took a wary step and then, with more courage, stepped fully inside the house.

"Umm…hello?" she spoke softly.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"AAHHHHHH!" Uchimura screamed and fell back as Mokuba ran out, red paint smeared all over his face, scaring her half to death. "WH-WHO-WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I AM THE EVIL DEVIL OF THE KAIBA HOUSE!" Mokuba chanted, "STAY AWAY OR ELSE!"

"B-but I can't!" she told him, and he looked at her oddly.

"Why…why not?" he asked her.

"I have to work!" Mokuba fell over, but he quickly regained his scary disposition.

"LEAVE NOOOW OR SUFFER THE WRATH OF—"

"The wrath of what?" Mokuba stopped as he was picked up by the neck of his sweater by Seto, who was sweating, as though he had just been working out. "Mokuba…what are you doing?"

"M-Mokuba?" Uchimura asked disbelieving, "So…so you're not a demon?"

"You really thought that my little brother in red paint was a demon?" Seto asked as Mokuba ran to the bathroom to go clean up on Seto's orders.

"Well…he was believable," she laughed, still on the floor, "He scared me half to death!"

"Let me help you up," Seto sighed, extending his hand to Uchimura, who gratefully took it. They both blushed as their hands made contact, but Seto quickly pulled Uchimura up and she let go of his hand.

"Thank you Kaiba-san," she bowed to him. "My name is Tsubaki Uchimura, and I'm your new personal secretary. When you want me to get started I will."

"How about now?" he asked sternly and she blushed.

"O-oh! Of course…let me just get some…paper…" she rummaged through her briefcase and pulled out a clipboard that held a pen, "Go ahead…"

"That took a while…" he told her and she blushed and looked at her feet.

"I'm sorry sir, I'll do better next time!"

"Don't do better next time," he told her, "Do better now."

"Ye…yes sir…"

"Basically," he explained to her, "You'll follow me around and whenever I want you to write something down, you write it. But don't annoy me by writing down my every word either…when I say "Uchimura" and then speak, you'll write then."

"Yes sir!" Uchimura nodded defiantly, determined to prove she was a professional. "Umm…but sir…" she spoke up and Seto turned around, "You can call me Tsubaki if you want to…"

"I don't want to," he told her, "We're in a working relationship, nothing more. Now, I'll show you your room."

* * *

"Woah!" Uchimura laughed as Seto opened the door, revealing an emerald green room with a four poster bed and an elaborate wall design. An oak wood dresser and vanity table was also in the room, and a green and golden tapestry hung from the wall. In the corner of the room were a computer and a printer. "This is beautiful Kaiba-san! Thank you so much!"

"It's a spare room," Seto shrugged, "Do whatever you like, but I expect you downstairs in ten minutes."

"Umm…okay!" Uchimura nodded, "Where should I meet you?"

"Meet me in my office," he told her, "There are some things I want you to organize for me."

"Yes sir!" she nodded once more, her glasses shining with resolve, "I'll be right down sir!"

"Good." He shut the door and listened as Uchimura feverishly ran around, putting her things away as not to be late. He chuckled and walked downstairs slowly.

"EXCUSE ME KAIBA-SAN, I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE TO MEET YOU!" In a gust of wind, Uchimura ran by Seto down the stairs, only stopping after she had gotten to the bottom of the stairs. She blushed and her glasses fell askew on her face. Seto walked casually by her, still blushing and looking stupid. He opened the door and motioned for her to come in.

"Coming?" He asked her and she blushed and nodded.

"I-I-I-I'm really sorry!" she told him, bowing, "That was so stupid of me…I just didn't want to be late…"

"I admire that you take your work so seriously," Seto told her, not flashing a smile, but she returned him one anyway.

"Ahh!" she laughed, "Thank you so much Kaiba-san!"

"Now get in here," Seto motioned to the door and she went in and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. Seto followed her and sat behind his desk. He looked at her over it, as if they were at some sort of job interview, then, without taking his eyes off her, he opened a drawer and threw what looked like a scrapbook at her. "Organize that, will you? I want it by stars…my last secretaries did it by Hit Points…"

"Umm…of course!" she opened it up to reveal lots of Duel Monster Cards.

"That's my 2-3 Deck Book," he told her, "I keep loads of them… You'll have organized them all by the time you're done here…but of course there's much more that you'll have to do…"

"Of course sir!" Uchimura nodded and looked down at the book. She paused and then looked up, "Excuse my incompetence sir, but I have a question!"

"What's that?"

"Just what in the world are stars?!"

BANG. Seto gave a very rare fall over as the secretary sweatdropped while looking at the cards. "See these…?" he sighed and pointed at the stars on one of the cards, "Organize them…least to most…"

"Oh!" she laughed, "I get it! I apologize for my incompetence!" She looked at the first page, and started to carefully take out each card and organize them into piles. Seto watched her silently, but she didn't waver, even under his gaze. Finally, after about five minutes, he spoke.

"I'm surprised you don't know about Duel Monsters…" he told her and she looked up, "When you're working for me…arguably its best player."

"Duel…Monsters…?" Seto had to restrain himself from falling over again.

"You know…the card game?"

"Hmm…I've never played a card game before…" she admitted, now placing the cards into the book, "I've never had time…always working."

"Do you like games at all?" Seto asked her.

"I can't really say," she told him, smiling slightly, "I've never played one." She stopped herself and blushed, "I'm so sorry for becoming so personal with you Kaiba-san! I'll know my place in the future."

"You've never even played one game?" he asked her, a little disbelieving. She fitted the last card into the book and held it out to him.

"Here sir, I've finished! Should I start with my next project?" She asked him, and he looked at her, and then at the book. He snatched it, flipped through it and then, closed it sharply. "Good…you'll be perfect… Now, for your next assignment, come with me." He grabbed her wrist, making her blush, and led her up the stairs to her room. "Get changed into something more comfortable than that."

"KA-KAI-KAIBA-SAN?!" she screamed, blushing as red as a beet.

"Just get dressed!" He told her, throwing her into the room, "And meet me in the basement."

"Umm…okay sir…" she paused and he closed the door.

* * *

"Umm…sir…?" Uchimura asked, now dressed in a tee shirt, jacket and sweat pants, "I'm here sir…" Uchimura looked around the dark basement, not finding her employer anywhere. "It's so dark…it's kind of scary…I wonder where Kaiba-san is…"

All of a sudden, the lights flipped on and Uchimura's eyes widened as she saw that she wasn't in a normal basement at all. She was in a basement full of games! Video games, card games, dice games, any game you could imagine. She looked around for her employer. "D-do you want me to dust these sir?"

"No, I want you to play them." A voice came from above her and she saw none other than Seto standing on a large platform above her. She gasped and blushed once more. "And write an extensive report on each of them." She looked at him, a little befuddled. "Since it's your first day, I've decided to give you an easy assignment. I expect every report on every game typed and ready to hand into me first thing tomorrow morning." Uchimura smiled and nodded.

"Yes sir!" She ran to the first game, "I won't let you down sir!"

As she played the games and took notes on her clipboard, Seto gave a chance smile and then yawned. "Uchimura, I'm going to take a nap. Remember those reports!"

"Yes sir, tomorrow morning, on your desk!" She yelled to him and he walked down the platform stairs to the basement door.

* * *

Clack, click, clack, click, clack. Seto's eyes fluttered open as he heard the sound of typing from the other side of his wall. He remembered that he had fallen asleep hours before and he glanced at his alarm clock which read, "3:53 A.M." "Who's typing?" he asked himself and, rubbing his head, he got up, in his pajamas, and walked through the halls. He looked in his office, but there was no one. He looked in Mokuba's room, but Mokuba was sound asleep. He walked all throughout the mansion, and stopped at the final place possible, Uchimura's room. He turned the knob slowly, not making a sound, and looked in to see a computer screen glowing, only blocked by Uchimura's figure typing. Next to her were piles of papers and her glasses were folded neatly next to them.

"Uchimura…?" Seto asked and Uchimura jumped out of her seat.

"Oh Kaiba-san!" she looked behind her chair and Seto noticed she had dark circles under her glossy eyes. "Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry! I'll try to be quieter! I was just typing up the reports you told me to do!"

"Uchimura…" Seto yawned, "It's four in the morning…don't you want to go to sleep?"

"But I can't!" Uchimura told him, "Not until these reports are done!" Seto looked at her disbelieving. "I told you I'd have them on your desk by morning! I can't let you down!"

"Uchimura…" Seto spoke softly and then walked up to her. He leaned close to her face and it grew red, "You know what?" he asked and she shook her head. He flashed a charming smile, "You're kind of cute…without your glasses."

Uchimura blushed furiously and Seto gave her a small wave, "Don't kill yourself."

"N-N-No of course not sir!" She told him and then feverishly began to type on the computer, her face still as red as a tomato.

* * *

Kaiba walked down the stairs that morning, still remembering finding Uchimura working late last night. He smiled slightly and walked into his office.

But there were no reports on his desk… "Uchi…Uchimura…?" he asked. "No way would she forget…she's way too dedicated for that… Could it be that…she…?" He bounded up the stairs past his office and up to her room. He knocked violently. "Uchimura! Uchimura!" No answer. He started to sweat. Who would want to kidnap her? For ransom? That seemed ridiculous…but possible. "UCHIMURA, I'M BREAKING THE DOOR DOWN!" Seto ran backwards, and then, his shoulder braced, he ran into the door, knocking it open.

"AAAGGH!" Uchimura screamed as her head shot up from the keyboard where a small pool of drool had formed. She spun around to see Seto standing in front of her, her door busted open. "Kaiba-san…I just told you a few minutes ago that I…" she paused and glanced at her clock which now read "9 A.M." "OH CRUD!" She looked at her computer screen and gasped, "I DIDN'T FINISH THOSE REPORTS!" She looked liked she was about to cry as she threw herself down on the ground in front of Seto. "Go-Gomenasai!" she apologized, "I promised you'd have those reports and I failed…I…I'm so sorry…" Seto looked at her as though she was nuts. Did this girl really think that those silly reports were really worth all this? He was going to throw them out the minute she had given them to him. What was with her…? "I…I understand if you want to fire me!"

"Uchimura…" Seto spoke softly and then, smiled to himself. But then, he plastered a scowl on his face, arching his eyebrows, "You've failed me for the last time."

"Yes sir!" she bowed again, "I'll clear out as soon as possible!"

"One more screw-up and you're fired!" he told her and her head threw itself up. She blinked away the tears forming in her eyes and looked at him.

"Ne…next time?"

"Yes…now get yourself off the ground and come to breakfast for Kami-sama's sake," he sighed.

"Oh thank you Kaiba-san!" Uchimura threw herself on Seto, glomping him.

"Hey, hey, watch it!" Uchimura blinked and looked up at the man she was glomping. She blushed once more, and this time, her cherry red face matched Seto's. He blushed furiously and Uchimura quickly got herself off of him.

"I…I'll be down to breakfast in a moment…" she told him softly, "I just need to get dressed…"

"O-okay…" he nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He sighed and looked back at the door. "What is with that girl? She's nuts…"

* * *

A/N's: Chapter finished! My first Yugi-Oh story! I LUV SETO! I think Uchimura and him are cute together…

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

R&R

PLEASE!

Next Chapter:

Chapter 2: One's First Day…


	2. One's First Day

Hired Help

Chapter 2 – One's First Day…

* * *

"Kai-Kaiba-san…" Uchimura bit her lip as Seto advanced towards her.

"Uchimura…" he spoke and then, got very close to her face, breathing on her. "Tsubaki…I love you…"

"Kai-Kaiba-san…" she winced under his breath…

* * *

"Uchimura…" Seto commented after about fifteen minutes of silence at the breakfast table, pardoning Mokuba's messy eating habits and the clinking of silverware.

"Y-yes sir!" Uchimura asked, looking up, her glasses folded neatly next to her plate.

"Why aren't you wearing your glasses?" he asked and she gave a red blush.

"Umm…I don't need them now! I'll be fine!" she laughed.

"Pass the eggs!" Mokuba demanded and Seto shot him a look.

"Ahh, here you are Mokuba-san!" Uchimura grabbed the eggs and held them out to the boy.

"Uchimura…" Kaiba sweatdropped along with Mokuba, "You just passed the bacon to that bust on the display case."

"Ack! How dumb!" She laughed. "Umm…where are you Mokuba-san?" She asked, trying to find the young boy.

"Umm…thanks Uchimura…" Mokuba quirked an eyebrow and took the eggs by himself, a little wary. "Maybe you should put on your glasses."

"Oh I'm fine! I should probably put in my contacts, but they do bother me so," she smiled and once again poked herself with a fork while trying to put it in her mouth.

"Uchimura, put on your glasses, that's an order," Seto commanded.

"Y-yes sir!" she nodded and flipped on her glasses quickly. She blushed and looked down at her plate. "I'm sorry it's just…"

"It's just what?" Seto asked.

"You liked me better without glasses," she reminded him. "I just thought you might like me more if I didn't wear them."

Seto looked at her, blushed lightly, and sipped his coffee, trying to hide his embarrassment of what he had said before. "How dumb, I really don't care if you wear your glasses or not."

"Oh! Okay!" she nodded. "Then I'll probably wear them. I don't want to run into stuff!"

"Uchimura," Seto said after sipping his water. "Today I have an important meeting my vice presidents. You'll be coming along to do dictation, got that?"

"Oh, yes sir!" Uchimura nodded, standing up from the table. "I'll go get dressed right away! When are we leaving for the meeting?"

Seto glanced at the clock. "Twenty minutes."

"Oh my! I-I-I'll be right down sir!" Uchimura sprinted out the dining room, leaving her food still steaming on her plate. Mokuba watched her go with a look of somewhat interest.

"Can I have her rice, Seto?"

"No. You're not a vulture. If you're hungry, ask the cooks to make you more."

"She's so weird," Mokuba muttered, sliding down in his chair.

"The cook isn't weird. You barely know her."

"I meant Uchibaka," Mokuba snapped. Seto shot him a reproachful look, and Mokuba quickly sat back up. "I mean…Uchimura-san."

"What's so weird about her?" Seto asked, sipping a cup of coffee while glancing at the morning paper.

"She stays up all night working, then falls asleep and acts like it's a capital offense," Mokuba offered. "And, for instance, she sprints from the dining room because she doesn't want to be late to your meeting. She's Grade A weirdo Seto. Can you please make her sleep outside or something? I don't want her weird germs on me."

"Mokuba, go and clean your room."

"Oh c'mon!" Mokuba whined. "You only tell me to do that when you're mad at me! My room's clean enough. The maids cleaned it yesterday."

"Clean it yourself. It's good for your character."

Mokuba got up from the table, grumbling to himself. Seto paid him little mind, still sipping coffee and reading the morning paper. Soon, Mokuba's stomping and grumbling could not be heard, and Seto put down the paper and his cup of coffee.

"Hmm…I guess she is weird," Seto shrugged. "But I always valued hard working individuals. And the unusual has always intrigued me."

"I'm here Kaiba-san! I apologize for the wait!"

Seto looked up to see Uchimura dressed out of her sweat pants and tee-shirt and now in a very gray, very rumpled woman's business suit. It was hardly flattering, and Uchimura's braids were still as cock-eyed as ever. She had on her glasses as well, and it was obvious that she hadn't put any make up.

"Good. I was getting tired of waiting," Seto remarked, standing up. He grabbed his briefcase from the side of the door and walked through the door. "Come on. The driver's waiting."

"R-right!" Uchimura nodded, clutching her clipboard and pens to her chest. As she ran behind Seto, her pens dropped to the ground, and she constantly had to run back to pick them up. "I-I apologize Kaiba-san! I'm coming!"

"Don't screw up on your first day," sighed Seto. "First rule of business. _Never_ screw up on your first day."

* * *

"My gosh!" Uchimura gasped as they reached the building in which Kaiba Corp. operated. "This building is huge! How will we ever find the meeting room?"

"We'll use the elevator," Seto muttered, walking into the building to be greeted by many employees. "And I know where the room is. I work in this building, don't I?"

"Kaiba-san! I've been meaning to talk to you about that new product we've been placing on the market! I think we should produce a sequel series!"

"Kaiba-san! The screenwriter's manager just called. He's saying we have to negotiate more money for the deal to be done. We're doing all we can to scrape minimum, but we would really appreciate your input!"

"Kaiba-san--"

"A lot of people want to talk to you…" Uchimura observed, shivering at all the people who were shouting things at Seto.

"I'm the head of the company. I don't understand why these people don't think they can do _anything_ without my input," Seto said.

"Why are you just ignoring them?" Uchimura asked. Seto stopped in front of the elevator and pressed the "Up" button.

"It's daily routine."

With that, the elevator doors opened and the two stepped inside to head to their next destination.

* * *

"Ahh, Kaiba-san. Glad to see you."

"Kaiba-san, we should go out to dinner sometime. Have you met my wife?"

"Kaiba-san, so glad you could make it."

The two had reached the meeting room, and Uchimura had done her best to remain as calm and quiet as possible. The room was a silvery gray with a huge long table where many, many people sat, many rising up to greet Seto. Seto ignored them and sat down at the head of the table. Uchimura stood still, and Seto gave her an annoyed look.

"Who's this little girl?" one man, who looked about three times Uchimura's age, asked. "Your sister? Or your future wife?"

"Very funny, Akihara," Seto snapped. "She's my new secretary. Uchimura, there's a seat for you in the corner." Seto pointed to the far right corner, and Uchimura blushed as she saw other women staring at her, their pens and paper also poised at the ready.

"I-I'm sorry Kaiba-san!" Uchimura bowed and quickly ran over to the rest of the women, who were looking her up and down with odd expressions. Uchimura realized that most of them were abnormally beautiful, with long wavy hair and tight suits. Uchimura thought herself very out of place amongst the women.

"Uchimura," Seto said. Uchimura looked up.

"Y-yes Kaiba-san?"

"Did you already forget what I said?" Seto asked, frowning at her with dark eyes. "That's your cue to start writing."

"Oh! Of course!" Uchimura nodded, blushing again. Many of the other secretaries laughed, as did the men in the room. Uchimura did her best to keep her crimson red face hidden as she stared at the paper in front of her.

"Now, gentlemen…" Seto turned to the men at the table and began. "I apologize for the…" he glanced at Uchimura, "disturbance. Let's begin."

* * *

"H-here are the notes from the meeting, Kaiba-san." The meeting had ended, and the men were now milling around the room, conversing with one another and their secretaries.

Seto snatched the clipboard out of her hand and flipped through the pages. "These notes are perfect. How did you find out their names?"

"I just read their nameplates," Uchimura smiled and Seto's eyes widened. "And I looked over on other secretaries' notes. They knew the names better then I."

"Nice observation skills," Seto said gruffly, making sure that it wouldn't be taken as a compliment. "I expect that everyday from you, Uchimura."

"Y-yes sir! Of course sir!" Uchimura bowed low, nodding to her boss.

"Kaiba-san!"

Seto and Uchimura looked up to see one of the middle aged men walking towards them, his hand around the waist of one of the secretaries that Uchimura had sat with. She was especially young and beautiful. Curly blonde hair and red lipstick, not to mention vivacious curves and long legs. "I just came here to compliment you on your excellent plans for this month's revenue. And I also wanted to meet this young…" he paused and looked at Uchimura, "lady. She's your secretary, is she?"

"Yes, Shibame, I believe I said that," Seto snapped.

"A firecracker as ever, Kaiba-san," giggled the beautiful woman.

"Oh! Speaking of which," Shibame laughed. "This is _my_ new secretary, Oharu."

"M-m-my name is…" Uchimura started, but was cut off my Shibame.

"And what's your secretary's name?"

"Uchimura. Uchimura Tsubaki," Seto introduced Uchimura, and she bowed.

"Tsubaki, is it?" Shibame chortled. "What a lovely name."

"Which the name matched the rest of her," Oharu said, laughing. Shibame joined in, and Uchimura looked taken aback. "No offense, of course darling. I know some of us can't get full points in all departments."

"And in which department is she lacking, Oharu?" Shibame asked, egging his secretary on. Uchimura was red with embarrassment.

"Well, the looks and grace department of course," Oharu laughed. "But she's an excellent writer. Maybe you should become an author dear. You write so well, and I think that you'd be best suited to closed, personal spaces. You could work in your basement!"

Shibame and Oharu laughed at that wise crack, and Seto frowned. "If we're done with all the revelry," Seto sighed. "I must be going."

"Oh, already Kaiba-san?" Shibame asked, smirking. "How about we have a quick lunch together?"

"I'm actually busy," Seto told him, walking past both him and Oharu. "My goldfish need feeding."

"Funny as ever, Kaiba-san!" Shibame laughed uproariously, but Seto didn't crack a smile. "No, no, I insist! The men are all getting to have a cigar and a few drinks. You simply _must_ come along!"

"Must I remind you that I'm underage?"

"And what about us?" Oharu asked, smirking.

"The ladies were planning to grab a bite to eat," Shibame explained. "Wouldn't you like that, Tsubaki?"

"Urrm…uhh…w-whatever Kaiba-san says is fine…" Uchimura said, blushing once again.

"Well, in that case!" Oharu smiled, pulling Uchimura's arm over to the gaggle of pretty secretaries. "Girls, fresh meat is coming to lunch with us!"

"I'll skip the cigar," Seto remarked. "I've got to review these notes anyway. Uchimura!"

Uchimura quickly took out her clipboard and a pen and was poised to write. Seto sighed. "Put them away. What I meant is, Uchimura, when you're done, and make it quick by the way, come back to this room."

"Y-yes sir!" Uchimura nodded vigorously. "I'll be back within the hour!"

With that, the secretaries laughed and led Uchimura out of the room, talking and laughing amongst themselves. The men left as well, leaving Seto all alone in the room, reviewing Uchimura's notes.

"She really is weird…" Seto muttered, flipping through the notes. "But at least these notes are excellent. Hmm?" he looked down to see a message in the margin of one page written in green ink, contrasting the black around it.

Kaiba-san,

Sorry I embarrassed you! (a small face that looked as though it was frustrated and embarrassed was drawn next to this message) I'll do better from now on!

-Uchimura

Seto sighed and put down the notes. He picked up a glass of water and downed it in one gulp. He opened his mouth to say something, then stopped, put down the glass, and continued to read.

* * *

"So…Tsubaki-chan, can I call you Tsubaki-chan, how old are you?"

"Umm…sixteen…" Uchimura replied, blushing as she ate a bit of her soup in front of her.

"My goodness!" one secretary laughed. "So young! You must really be talented."

"I-I don't think so," Uchimura shook her head. "I've already embarrassed Kaiba-san. I'm a pretty lousy secretary."

"False modesty," one secretary laughed and the others nodded in agreement. "Kaiba-san must have picked you for some reason!"

"Although it definitely wasn't your sense of fashion."

"Or the way you style your hair."

"W-well I never thought that those things were really important…" Uchimura was cut off by the resounding laughter of her companions. She looked up, rather confused as to the meaning of the laughing.

"Of course looks are important dear," Oharu remarked. "You're a girl, aren't you? You've got to show off what you've got!"

"I-I always wanted to let my ability show…"

"Ability's fine and dandy," another secretary with long black hair remarked. "But if you don't have the looks to back it up, no one's going to pay attention to you. Sad, but true. Appearance is everything in this world."

"Oh…" Uchimura murmured, looking down into her soup. She adjusted her glasses in her reflection. "D-do you think I'm ugly?"

"No offense darling, but every choice you've made today goes from bad to worse," Oharu laughed. "You hair is a mess, those glasses are atrocious, I can't believe you didn't even put lipstick on, that suit is horrible, and your nylons have runs in them."

Uchimura blushed as the group of secretaries began to criticize her clothing, hair, and make-up choices. She felt so…attacked.

"I-I have to go!" she finally said, sitting up from her seat suddenly, making the secretaries quiet down. "Kaiba-san is waiting for me back at the building."

With that, she grabbed her clipboard and bag and quickly walked out of the restaurant door.

* * *

But finding Seto was harder then Uchimura had thought it would be. She hadn't been paying attention when Seto had pressed their floor button, and therefore she had no idea where in the world to head to. She looked at the buttons in front of her. There were at least eighty…

"I know!" Uchimura smiled. "I'll just press all the buttons, and then get off at the floor that matches the one that we got off on last time!"

Uchimura quickly ran her thumb down ever single button, and the elevator began to move. It stopped abruptly at the second floor and the doors opened. Uchimura smiled. "This is it! It looks exactly like the floor we got off at! What luck!" Uchimura walked out into the hall. She noticed an employee walking by and stopped him.

"Excuse me, where's the meeting room?" she asked. The man looked at her, confused.

"Umm…miss, there's no meeting room here on the second floor."

"Huh? B-but I was just here!" Uchimura exclaimed.

"You must have the wrong floor," the man smiled. "Try looking upstairs. I know there are meeting rooms on floors 30-45."

"But this floor matches the one I was just on exactly!" Uchimura explained.

"Well, miss, all the floors have the same layout. They match exactly." Uchimura's face fell and she tuned as white as a sheet. Her only way of finding Kaiba-san was now gone.

* * *

"Oh, this is horrible!" Uchimura muttered as she stood in an empty elevator, not pressing any buttons. "I'll never find Kaiba-san this way."

Suddenly, the elevator gave a jolt, and Uchimura felt herself being thrown upwards. "Hmmm…where am I going now?"

The floors went up and up until the elevator finally stopped on the forty second floor. The doors opened, and Uchimura smiled widely to see none other then Seto standing in front of her. "Kaiba-san!" Uchimura gasped, glomping Seto.

"H-hey! Get off of me, Uchimura!"

"I-I got lost in the building, and th-then I couldn't find you and then I thought I _did_ find you, but then all the floors looked the same and then I had to--"

"I assumed you had gotten lost," Seto sighed, shaking his head. "Anyway, enough. Let's just go home, I'm tired."

"Of course Kaiba-san!" Uchimura nodded, stepping back into the elevator. Seto pressed the first floor button and they were heading down. For a few seconds, they remained silent. "Kaiba-san?"

"What?"

"How was my first day?"

Seto paused.

_Kaiba-san,_

_Sorry I embarrassed you! (a small face that looked as though it was frustrated and embarrassed was drawn next to this message) I'll do better from now on!_

_-Uchimura_

"Fine," he muttered, and Uchimura smiled widely. "You did fine."

Such was Tsubaki Uchimura's first day.

* * *

Yay! Finished! I hope you guys all enjoyed it! This fic will remain on hiatus, I am sad to say. But don't worry! I'll update it as soon as my other fics finish up! (which should be soon) 


	3. A Day Out With Mokuba

Hired Help Chapter 3

Hey there everyone! I'm back with Chapter 3 in the second leg of the update spree! My gosh, I've gotten myself into ANOTHER hole of trouble, haven't I? Promising all these updates! I hope I'll survive. O.O

Anyway, here's the third chapter of "Hired Help"! I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 3 – A Day Out with Mokuba

* * *

"Stop!" cried Uchimura as Seto's lips captured her jaw line. She pulled back, looking frightened and scared. "P-p-please stop! What if Mokuba comes in?"

"He's out with friends," Seto assured her, walking slowly over to her and pinning her against the wall. "Tsubaki…"

"K-Kaiba-san…"

* * *

"Good morning!" Uchimura greeted herself the next morning as she woke up, her braids still tied. She slid on her glasses and made her way over to her dresser to pick out her attire for the day. "Today's going to be a great day! I can just sense it!"

She paused, and her eyes widened.

"Hmm…what's this?"

On further inspection, Uchimura saw that all of her clothes were gone! "E-Everything's gone! Where is everything?" She rifled through the rest of the drawers to see that every single article of clothing had been stolen! "Oh my gosh! This is horrible! I've got to tell Kaiba-san!"

Uchimura raced down the stairs, looking for Seto. After a quick search, she found him in his study, typing on his computer. "Kaiba-san!"

"Huh?" he looked up. "Uchimura. What are you doing here? And why are you in your pajamas?"

"A-All my clothes are gone, sir!"

Kaiba blinked. "What?"

"My clothes are gone!"

"Yes, I heard you. I meant 'what' as in, I don't _understand_ you. What do you mean your clothes are _gone_?"

"My drawers are empty!" Uchimura explained, becoming very flustered. "Someone must have taken them!"

Kaiba sighed, rolled his eyes, and stood up, obviously annoyed for being interrupted. "Let me see."

Uchimura nodded, and the two made their way up the stairs towards Uchimura's room. Uchimura ran in and pointed to the drawers. "Look! They're all gone!"

Seto sighed, went over, and opened the top drawer.

"Uchimura, your clothes are in here."

Uchimura looked into the drawer to see that it was indeed full. Her eyes practically bulged out of her head and her jaw hit the ground. "B-B-B-But that's impossible!"

She threw open the rest of the drawers to see that they too were stuffed with her clothing. "H-how did this happen? They were empty just a second ago!"

"I've got work to do," Seto snapped, walking out of the room. "Don't bother me again."

"Y-yes sir," Uchimura replied, bowing. "I apologize sir!"

"Just get dressed," said Seto as he walked out of sight. Uchimura sighed, her cheeks red.

"How embarrassing," she sighed. "I guess I was just seeing things before. How odd…" Uchimura sighed and picked up a few pieces of clothing for the day. She then walked out of her room over to the bathroom. "A good hot shower will help me wake up."

* * *

"Hmmm…" Uchimura sighed as she ran the water and shampoo through her hair, rinsing the soap off her body. "This feels really good! Rich people must have better showers…"

She shut off the shower and stepped out. "Now…I've got to dry off." She looked around, then frowned as she saw there weren't any towels. "Funny. There were towels when I came in here." She went over to the cabinets and opened them to see that they too were missing any and all forms of towels. "How weird," Uchimura frowned, shaking her hair out and putting on her glasses. "All right, I'll just have to get a towel from another bathroom and walk out wet."

She looked down at where her clothes should have been and gasped to see that they were gone! "Not again!" she gasped, her eyes wide. "What am I supposed to do?"

Uchimura looked around desperate for an answer. "No towels, no clothes," she paused, and then sighed. "I guess that's my only option."

* * *

Uchimura silently walked through the hallway, wrapped in the shower curtain, often tripping on its length. "This is so embarrassing!" Uchimura cried. "Oh well, I'll just go to my room and get dressed."

Uchimura reached for her room knob and turned it, only to find that it was stuck. "It's locked! But I didn't lock it when I left!" Uchimura cried waterfall tears. "Th-this is horrible! I think God's out to get me today!"

* * *

"Thank you for coming to unlock my room, Kaiba-san!" Uchimura bowed to her employer, who was currently diverting his eyes from his boldly dressed employee. He blushed furiously as they reached the door.

"I still can't believe that there were no towels in the bathroom and your clothes were missing," Seto remarked. "And now--" He reached for the doorknob, then frowned. "Uchimura…"

Seto slid the door perfectly open, and Uchimura's jaw hit the floor once again. "B-B-B-But that's impossible!"

"Just as impossible as the last time?" Seto asked, narrowing his eyes. "Uchimura, are you deliberately wasting my time?"

"N-no sir!" Uchimura shook her head. "It won't happen again, I promise!"

"See that it doesn't, okay?" Seto asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes sir!" Uchimura nodded, running into her room.

"And take off my shower curtain!"

* * *

"Uchimura, have you finished those notes yet?" Seto asked Uchimura that morning as she filed papers in his study.

"Oh! Yes sir," she nodded. "They're up in my room. I'll go retrieve them right away!"

Uchimura bounded up to her room and opened the door, happy to see it unlocked. She ran over to her printer where the typed notes were and picked them up. "Oh my gosh!" she looked down at them to see red ink drawn all over the notes. "And this was my only copy! I didn't save it!

"Kaiba-san!" Uchimura cried, sprinting down the stairs. "Th-the notes! They've been drawn on!"

"Drawn on?" Seto asked, raising an eyebrow. "Let me see…" He took the notes from Uchimura's hand as she sprinted into his office, out of breath. He looked them over and sighed. "It's one thing after another with you this morning, isn't it Uchimura?"

"Ooo! Uchibaka's in trouble!"

Uchimura and Seto turned their heads to see Mokuba walking into the room, a large grin on his face. "Ruined your notes, huh?" he asked her.

"I did not!" Uchimura cried, obviously very flustered. "Someone else drew on them!"

"Hmm…wonder who it was," Mokuba grinned, turning around. "Well, I've got to go."

"Before you do, Mokuba," Seto called to his younger brother, and Mokuba stopped. "I'd take the red marker out of your back pocket before I go over there and throttle you."

Mokuba gasped and looked down at his pocket to see that there was indeed a red permanent marker in his pocket. He gave a nervous grin and looked at his brother. "O-Okay! So I drew on the notes! But you can't blame the missing clothes or the locked door on me!"

"How'd you even know those things happened?" Seto asked, narrowing his eyes. Mokuba gulped again. "I don't remember notifying you of their occurrence."

Mokuba turned pale and smiled nervously. "Umm…I think I hear the bus! I've got to go!"

"Mokuba…you don't take the bus," Seto remarked, and the next thing Mokuba knew, he was being carried by the back of his shirt collar by Seto. "And it's not even a school day."

"FINE!" Mokuba finally shouted. "I'm the one who stole your clothes and stole the towels and locked the door! Happy?"

"Not really," Seto sighed, putting his brother down. "Mokuba, you've annoyed _me_ as well as Uchimura, you know."

"Sorry," Mokuba frowned, spitting out a quick apology.

"You're going to do the chores today," Seto told him.

"Huh?" Mokuba asked, his eyes wide. "Like, ALL of them?"

"Not all of them. Just the outside ones. I'll tell the servants they have the day off," Seto remarked. "You're going shopping for groceries."

"That's crazy!" Mokuba frowned.

"You'll be going with Uchimura."

"I'd rather do ALL the chores by myself then do the outside ones with _her_!"

"You brought this on yourself, Mokuba," Seto shrugged, walking over to his desk. "You can't take it, then don't dish it."

"Fine," Mokuba growled, tuning to Uchimura. "C'mon, let's go."

"Ummm…yes Mokuba-san!" Uchimura nodded and followed Mokuba towards the door of the house, Mokuba looking very discouraged and upset. "Goodbye Kaiba-san! We won't be long!"

"Yeah, I'll get back quick!" Mokuba assured him, grabbing the list of groceries from the bulletin board near the kitchen. "Definitely."

"Uchimura!" Seto called. Uchimura poked her head back into the office and Seto looked at her. "If he's being a pain, call me."

"Umm…yes Kaiba-san!" Uchimura nodded. "I'll be sure to call you if any problems arise!" She smiled brightly. "But I'm sure Mokuba-san has learned his lesson! He won't do anything mean."

* * *

"Okay…first is vegetables," Mokuba told Uchimura as they reached the grocery store. "I'll leave that to you, okay?"

"Umm…yes Mokuba-san!" Uchimura nodded, running over to the produce section with a basket. She started looking at heads of lettuce and Mokuba watched her until she came back ten minutes later, a few bags of vegetables in hand. "Will these be enough Mokuba-san?"

"Yeah, I guess," Mokuba shrugged. He smirked. "But I hate onions. Put those back and get green beans, okay?"

"Of course Mokuba-san!" Uchimura nodded, running back towards the Produce and throwing the onions back. About two minutes later, she returned with the green beans. "I found the green beans, Mokuba-san!"

"Huh? Green beans?" Mokuba asked. "But I wanted broccoli!"

"Huh?" Uchimura asked. "I-I'll go get some! Don't you worry!"

Mokuba snickered to himself as Uchimura ran back, returning a moment later with broccoli. "Is this all right Mokuba-san?"

"Huh? I thought I said basil!"

Uchimura frowned, and then growled. "You're playing another trick on me, aren't you?"

"Huh? Of course not!" said Mokuba sarcastically.

"That's it!" Uchimura said, stomping her foot. "I'm tired of your tricks Mokuba-san."

"Hey! It's not my fault that you're stupid enough to fall for them," Mokuba laughed.

"That's it!" Uchimura said, thrusting the basket into Mokuba's arms. "Y-Y-You do the rest of the shopping yourself!"

"Forget that!" Mokuba shouted, giving Uchimura back the basket. "You do it!"

"Fine." Uchimura said simply, throwing her nose into the air. "Then I'll just call Kaiba-san and tell him that you're being a problem."

Mokuba frowned. "That's a dirty trick, ratting me out to Seto!"

"Kaiba-san told me to call him if there were any problems," Uchimura said, taking out her cell phone and flipping it open. "And I see a little problem right in front of me."

"Okay, okay, okay!" said Mokuba, stomping his foot on the ground. "You win, okay? Don't call Seto!"

"Good," Uchimura smiled triumphantly. "Mokuba-kun, let's do the shopping."

"Mokuba-_kun_?" he asked. "Man…and I was kind of getting used to the Mokuba-san thing."

"What's next on the list?"

* * *

"Well, now that THAT'S done," Mokuba sighed as the two walked out of the Grocery Store, a few bags in hand. "Let's go home."

Uchimura's stomach rumbled and Mokuba looked at her as she blushed. "You hungry Uchibaka?"

"Don't call me that…" Uchimura looked at him with narrowed eyes. "And yes…I haven't eaten today."

"Let's get ice cream," Mokuba suggested. "I know a really great place! Seto and I go there sometimes. Well, we used to, before he got so busy."

"Where is it?" Uchimura asked as the two got back into the car. Mokuba poked his head through the window separating the driver and passengers.

"Go to the Harukichi Ice Cream Shop, okay?"

"Yes, Mokuba-kun, sir," the driver nodded, and Mokuba shut the glass as the car drove off.

"I'm getting a triple scoop with fudge and chocolate chips," Mokuba told her, fantasizing about his ice cream in his head. "Seto never let me get that when I went with him, but you'll let me get it, right Uchiba—I mean…Uchimura?"

"Heh," Uchimura smiled. "Maybe just this once. A triple scoop sounds good to me too."

"You've got it Uchimura," Mokuba grinned. "Let's stuff ourselves until we explode!"

* * *

"Yummy! This _is_ really good Mokuba-kun!" Uchimura smiled across the table, biting into her triple vanilla ice cream. Mokuba had already devoured the first scoop, a ring of chocolate around his face. "You're getting all dirty…" She reached over and wiped his face, much to Mokuba's dissatisfaction.

"I can do that myself!" he said, wiping his own face off. "I'm not four!"

"Hey Mokuba…why are there chess pieces on this table?" Uchimura asked, pointing to the Chess board that was printed on the table. Mokuba smiled.

"You can play chess while you eat," he told her. "Isn't it fun? Seto and I used to do it all the time."

"The pieces are chipped," Uchimura said, looking at the plastic pieces. In truth, the Knight was missing its head, and one of the pawn looked as if it had been chewed by a dog.

"That's what's cool about them," Mokuba told her. "Loads of people play this game of chess every day. It's customary, if you don't finish, to leave a game for the next people to finish." Mokuba paused. "Seto taught me how to play chess."

"He did?" Uchimura asked, smiling. "That's nice."

"Seto's the best big brother in the world…" Mokuba told her, fingering one of the black pieces on his side. "Wh-when…when we were in the orphanage together, he wouldn't go with a family without me. He always stuck up for me when I was bullied or something like that." Mokuba's eyes lowered. "Then…he'd tell me to stick up for myself. Seto really inspired me to be strong like he is."

"I did not…know that you and Kaiba-san were orphans," Uchimura replied.

"Well, where do you think our parents are?" Mokuba asked, raising an eyebrow. "We live in the house with just the servants and you."

"My parents live in Kyoto," she told Mokuba, smiling. "Or…at least my mother does. They're divorced, you see. My father lives in Hokkaido."

"Then why are you all the way down here?" Mokuba asked.

"Work," she told him. "This is my job, after all. I don't go to High School anymore. I dropped out…to pursue my talent as a secretary."

"You dropped out?" Mokuba asked. "Woah! That's like what all the delinquents do! Of course, Seto hardly ever goes to school anymore because of work…but still!"

"I'd like to go back to school…" Uchimura said, swirling her ice cream to the best of her ability, even though it was still cold and hard. "But my mother says that I have too much talent to waste my time on school."

"I would have thought that you would have just skipped five grades or something," Mokuba told her. "You look really smart."

"Actually, my grades in school were pretty average," Uchimura laughed. "My dictating note taking is really my only skill."

Mokuba paused. "Sorry for the way I treated you…this morning I mean."

"That's no problem," Uchimura smiled.

"I guess…I didn't like you because I felt like you were intruding on my time with Seto," Mokuba muttered. "Seto hardly has any time to spend with me anymore…I know he does his best, but he's busy. And now that you're here…you're spending more time with him then I am."

Uchimura paused, frowning with a worried expression on her face.

"I was jealous," he said finally. "And I apologize."

Uchimura looked at Mokuba with her hazel eyes shining, as if touched by the boy's heartfelt confession of feeling. She smiled and put her hand softly on Mokuba's head. "Don't worry Mokuba-kun. Kaiba-san loves you very much. I'm sure."

"How would you know?" Mokuba asked.

"The chess pieces told me," she said, pointing to the chess pieces. "You said Kaiba-san and you used to play here. I can feel Kaiba-san's feelings for you coming from the chess pieces."

Mokuba looked at her, then down at the chess pieces. "Tsubaka…"

"What did you say?" Uchimura asked, a vein throbbing in her head.

"I'm going to call you Tsubaki," he told her. "Since Seto doesn't, and Uchimura is such a lame last name. I'm going to call you Tsubaki!"

"Just don't give me the nickname 'Tsubaka', okay?" Uchimura asked politely, still a little angry.

"Whatever," Mokuba smiled, eating the last of his ice cream. "C'mon! Finish yours before it melts!" He pointed to her ice cream, and Uchimura returned to it quickly. "We have to get home soon!"

* * *

"You were out longer then I expected," Seto remarked as the two walked through the door and deposited the groceries in the kitchen. "What took you so long?"

"Oh nothing," Uchimura replied. "Took a while to find the olives, that's all." She winked at Mokuba, and he winked back, running into Seto's office.

"Hey Seto! What are you doing?"

"Working," he told him. "Mokuba, I'm sorry, but I'm busy right now. Go up to your room and play, okay?"

Mokuba frowned, then got down from his chair and walked slowly out of the room. Uchimura walked in and sat down where Mokuba had once been. "Uchimura, perfect timing. I want you to file these." He handed her five very thick manila folders, and she held them with severe difficulty.

"Y-yes sir!" Uchimura nodded. She paused, reached into her pocket with great difficulty, and pulled out the white King from the Ice Cream store. Seto looked at it, his eyes wide.

"Where'd you get that?"

"The place that Mokuba-kun would like to go with you more often," Uchimura smiled. "I'll get to that filing, Kaiba-san."

Seto paused, then looked at the chipped king. His eyes darted between Uchimura, the door, his computer, and the piece. Finally, he gave a small smile, picked up the piece and walked through the door. "Mokuba! Get down here, I want to talk to you."

Mokuba walked slowly down the stairs, obviously thinking he was in trouble. He looked up at Seto.

"Are you already stuffed with ice cream?"

Mokuba's eyes widened and he grinned. "I've got room for maybe a double scoop!"

"Good," Seto smiled. "Let's go. We haven't played a game of chess in awhile, have we?"

Mokuba practically cheered right then and there, but, instead, he simply ran to the door, grabbing his coat. "Uchimura, I'm leaving the rest of the work to you."

"Yes sir!" Uchimura said, sticking her head out of the doorframe, her glasses askew. "Leave it to me, Kaiba-san!"

"Good," Seto said, closing the door. Uchimura looked out after the two brothers and gave a great smile.

"Thanks a lot, Kaiba-san."

* * *

The end of the chapter! Thank you faithful readers! Review please!

Until then,

Ciao for now!


End file.
